


Only You

by TimeLadyoftheSith



Category: Lore Olympus
Genre: Confessions, F/M, First Kiss, I think I avoided the majority of spoilers, One Shot, couldn't get this idea out of my head, this is my first time fic-ing outside of Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21873436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeLadyoftheSith/pseuds/TimeLadyoftheSith
Summary: After Hades and Persephone leave The hospital, Hades makes a Decision.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 159





	Only You

Hades found himself frozen as Persephone continued on her walk back to the shared apartment with Artemis. Her words echoed in his head, morphing and shifting from the tantalizing but ever so delicate whisper. His instinct was to run, to let her think as she did. It was his defense mechanism, how he had avoided being embroiled in all the drama that surrounded his brothers. Yet, the pain in her eyes, the gentle way she'd tried so hard to mask her rejection, behind her shy request to hold onto his jacket was his undoing. 

"Persephone! Wait" He spun on his heel, sprinting desperately towards the pink form dwarfed in his coat. "Persephone!" Hades felt his heart trembling, his ichor burning in both fear and hope. Hope, for the innocent, sweet goddess of spring wanted him, and fear because what if she didn't turn back? He couldn't let her walk away now. He was tired of hiding, of punishing himself, of letting the cosmos crush his emotions. "Kore! Please! Don't go!" The petite pink toes were six inches above the grass when she froze. 

"Hades?" He skidded to a stop, catching Persephone as she dropped in shock, cradling her into him. "Hades, we shouldn't." Her protest wasn't as firm as she probably intended, because her fingers cupped his shoulders, lips trembling beneath what remained of the gloss she hadn't picked away with her teeth. "Minthe..."

"I broke up with her a few days ago. Hecate banned her from the building and has already started interviewing new assistants." Persephone sucked in her breath. "I should have told you earlier, when you first brought her up. I was embarrassed, and I'm a coward!" His words, the baritone gravel that made her whole body shiver in anticipation, was heavy with a tone she had never imagined could come from him. The King was pleading with her. "Forgive me, please, for letting you hurt like this, for making you think that I don't... that I don't."

"What? Hades? Tell me." Persephone could barely breathe as his fingers slid from the curves of her waist up to caress her cheek. She was barely aware that he was holding her up. She was completely ensorcelled by the desperate icy depths of his gaze. As always, his proximity, the energy that coursed through his veins, sent her body into a frenzy. That powerful, wild, unnamed sensation rose in her core again, as it had from the morning she first really met him. She didn't feel small and vulnerable. "Hades..." 

"That I don't want you! That I don't want to ever make you feel like that again." Persephone felt her heart skip, and her body grew weightless in his grasp. "If you don't want me, tell me to stop." She was too breathless and stunned at his words to ask what she was supposed to stop. Then his lips were against hers, soft, despite the groaning growl that rumbled from his chest. It was so different from.... no. 

No! She wouldn't think of him... not now.

Persephone lost herself in Hades' kiss. She pressed herself against him, looping her arms around his neck, parting her lips in silent permission. When he didn't take advantage of it, choosing instead to catch her lower lip between his with a tender suck, she mewled in delight. Something tickled her bare legs but she ignored it. Choosing instead to gasp in a breath when Hades pulled back for a blink. Greedily, she chased after him, brushing their noses as she captured his delectable pout with her own lips and flicked her tongue along it. That same burning power from the hospital was unfurling, and the air filled with whooshing and trembling and exclamations of surprise. 

"Persephone, calm down!" Hades' chuckle did nothing to quell the disappointment at the loss of his lips, and Persephone only caught herself from restarting the kiss when she saw the coronet of pomegranate blossoms that crowned his hair. He was staring around in awe. "Fates, sweetness. I had no idea you were so..... powerful." 

"What?" She clung to his shoulders, finding herself unable to find her gravity again. Then she tore her eyes away to gaze around. The small park they'd been in had been completely changed. Trees were sprouting, their branches blooming in stunning buds as roses and poppies unfurled their petals in the wind. Beneath their feet, the grass had grown to his knees, and tiny wildflowers were bursting into bloom like a wave around them. "Oh..... sorry." She felt her cheeks flush, which was only emphasized as pink petals began materializing around them. 

"We should take this somewhere private." Hades hummed as she giggled and buried her face in his chest. "Come, little goddess, I think we need to work on your control." Persephone lifted her face long enough for him to see her sweet pink irises burn red in desire. He didn't think he'd ever opened a crevice to his kingdom so efficiently.


End file.
